


One Last Goodbye

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala bid farewell to Qui-Gon . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Everything belongs to George Lucas . . . I love feedback! )

Obi-Wan emerged from the melting area in complete pain. His heart ached for his Master. Former Master now.

He walked two more yards, then sank to his knees, weeping openly. The hanger was empty, so no one would hear his cries. He was alone now. Qui-Gon had left him. It's my fault. My fault!

He jerked as he felt Amidala draping his discarded robe around him. She kneeled down beside him, wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and leaned into him.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan."

He shook his head. "I should have been there for him. Instead, I watched as he died!"

"You have saved my people. That is an honorable deed. I don't think that I could ever repay you for your strength." She eased him up. "What are you going to tell Anakin?"

"The truth. That he died a hero."

Amidala nodded.

(At the end of the funeral pyre.)

Obi-Wan stood alone in the room, eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. His eyes hurt form crying, as if they had dried beyond their capability.

Amidala entered, face naked of makeup and dressed in her most solemn garments. She approached Obi-Wan who still did not give any sign of noticing her. She placed her hand on top of his trying to ease his pain.

"He will never truly be gone as long as we remember him," she said. "He has touched both of our lives in so many ways."

Obi-Wan turned to face her. "I know. I just don't want to let go."

"You have to. The wounds only begin to heal themselves when you let go. If you cling to him, the scars will only become bigger."

Obi-Wan nodded. He turned, holding out a hand for the queen. She took it and they exited the pyre.


End file.
